2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair brush, primarily one that rotates. The movement of the bristles through the hair as the brush rotate and other features of the invention make hair brushing and blow drying faster and more effective and gives the hair body and sheen while smoothing and shaping the hair.
3. State of the Art
When blow drying hair, one achieves the best results by holding and then pulling the bristles of a hair brush such that the bristles are under a region of hair below the hair dryer. The best way to accomplish this manually is to rotates the brush partially so that the bristles move through the hair. One normally can rotate a brush about one half turn manually. After each half turn, the user pulls the brush from the hair. The brush is then replaced in a new location, usually adjacent the proceeding location.
Accomplishing rotation evenly over all regions of the scalp is very difficult because the necessary hand positions are difficult to achieve. Barbers and hair stylists can accomplish these moves more easily because they can move relative to the person's head. Blow drying one's own hair requires reaching around the head with the arms raised. Providing the proper twist or rotation to the brush is very difficult in that position. Coordinating brush movement while aiming the dryer adds to the difficulty.
The state of the art recognizes that one can rotate a hairbrush mechanically. Using such a rotating hair brush avoids the problem of having to rotate it manually in awkward positions. It is quite easy, however, with a rotating hair brush to have the brush bristles tangle the hair.
Brushing also adds body and sheen to hair. Most believe that brushing pulls oil from the scalp region and spreads it along the hair. That is why people with long hair, primarily women, may brush their hair repeatedly.